School of Rock: Reunion
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Reunion! While Marta is trying to deal with the fact that she is going to see the ex-best friend she has not seesince the day the band broke up, Jade, he daughter who is almost 13, is starting to fall in love with the kid of two certain band member's kid.
1. Chapter One: Jade and Jenna

Chapter One:  
  
Jade Jones, is a rebel. She lives her life on the most riged edge she can get too. With her loud-mouth, which alway's get's in in deep trouble, even though she is only 12 (going on 13 that is) she has had quiet a share of trouble...Her father: Freddy calls her his "Little Hellion" and her mother: Marta, thinks she is almost like a clone of Freddy when he was a teen, but worse. She looks like her dad, that's what everybody says, from her long blonde hair, which she just streaked red, to her deep brown eyes, But, Jade doesn't want to think that. Jade is a singer/songwriter, she got a singing gene from Marta.  
  
On the other hand, Jenna, Jade's younger sister, is her complete oppisite. Jenna is the bookworm-straight A student-shy type. But that doesn't mean she's a stuck-up prude, or doesn't talk at all. When Jenna is upset or mad at Jade, she will go after her. She's tougher than everyone thinks. Jenna looked like her mom, She had long blonde hair like Jade, but it's more strawberry-blond than golden, and had big blue eyes.  
  
Jade is in her room, staring up at her ceiling. She is listening to her AC/DC CD: Back in Black. Leaving her room right now would probably not be an option, because, she's grounded again. This time she skipped gym with her best friend, Hailey. When the principal found out she suspeneded them for and gave them a lecture "_You haven't even been in 7th grade for three months and you're already suspeneded, you better fix you're ways or this'll only get worse for you two._" Marta and Freddy suspended her for a month...no allowance and no going anywhere but school and back when her suspension is over. Jade started singing along with her favorite song from the AC/DC CD: "You Shook Me All Night Long." But her singing was cut off by her mother's shriek, Jade fell off her bed when she heard the shriek.."_Damnit_" Jade thought. She got up and left her bedroom. She stood at the top of the staircase, which was right next to her door, next to Jenna and looked down at Marta jumping up and down, excitedly.  
  
"What the _hell_ is going on?" Jade yelled, down to her parents  
  
"I'd like to know too, Marta" Freddy said  
  
"Oh my, God! I can't believe it!" Marta shrieked  
  
"What can't you believe?" Jenna asked, who was even more annoyed by her mother's shrieking than Jade  
  
"School of Rock. Dewey is having a reunion, this friday" Marta said, now calm  
  
"Really? I haven't seen anyone in the band for over five years" Freddy said  
  
"Eleven for Zack and Summer" Marta said, Freddy grimanced  
  
"Jade, Jenna...start packing. We're leaving tommorrow" Freddy said  
  
"Whatever" Jade and Jenna, said together  
  
Jade and Jenna walked into the room they share and sat on their couch by their TV.  
  
"I guess seeing the people from mom and dad's old band will be...interesting" Jenna said  
  
"Yeah..I'd really like to meet my so-called _godparents_. Why have they like never called or visited? Now that's really wierd, I mean they we're like best friends with mom and dad" Jade said  
  
"Kind of..well, we better start packing" Jenna said  
  
Freddy was sitting on his bed, thinking about the band..and the day they broke up:  
  
Flashback  
  
It wad August, that day the temperature was at least 100 degrees and the band was about to esphixiate from the heat. Marta and Summer hadn't said anything to each other during practice, but they did exchange glances, mostly glares though:  
  
"Marta, What's up with you and Summer?" Freddy asked  
  
"Oh nothing much..slut" Marta said, saying "slut" louder  
  
"You bith, I told you not to call me that, you stupid whore" Summer said  
  
"I can call you anything I want to" Marta said, standing up and getting face-to-face with Summer  
  
"No you can't" Summer said  
  
"Yes I can, you're just as much as a slut than I am" Marta said, everyone was suprised Marta had just called herself that  
  
"Just becasue I had Matt a month before you Jade, does not make me a slut or whatever else" Summer said  
  
"Yes it does! At least I told you guys right away, you had to just had to wait almost two months. I hate you!" Marta yelled. Summer lunged at her, but Zack and Dewey held her back. When she stopped pucnhing and kicking, they let her go.  
  
"Well, screw you, Marta. W're not friends anymore" Summer said  
  
"Fine" Marta said  
  
"Fine..Dewey, I quit the band" Summer said  
  
Everyone could not believe Summer had jsut said she quit the band and they all knew what was coming next.  
  
"Me too" Marta said. She picked up two-years old, Jade and left the apartment  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Michelle asked  
  
"You guys..I think what those two just did might not of been wrong...Maybe the band should end" Dewey said  
  
Freddy was shocked more than anybody there. The bad was a big part of his life next to Marta and Jade. Why would Dewey Finn, the man who at the beginning had wanted this band more that anyone, just say that?  
  
"He's right" Zack said, looking very solum  
  
"Yeah" Everyone said, at diffrent times  
  
When they all left even though it might have been the right thing to do, they all felt like a huge part of their life had jsut been crumpled, torn in two and ripped into a million pieces. And when Freddy found Marta, she was sitting in the grass at the park, watching Jade play and crying her eyes out  
  
End Flashback  
  
Freddy sighed, got up and found Marta sitting on their couch in the living room, watching a movie on TV. Freddy sat down and kissed her, then just sat there, Marta laying against Freddy.  
  
"I was thinking" Freddy said  
  
"Abiut what?" Marta asked  
  
"The day the band broke up" Freddy said, MArta chewed on her lip, bad memories coming back to her.  
  
"Oh" Marta said  
  
"Why were you and Summer fighting?" Freddy asked  
  
"I don't really remember, It was some stupid reason. I regret it" Marta said  
  
Freddy and Marta got up and started packing. Marta still felt resposable for School of Rocks break-up and knew she was one-half resposable, too. She just wondered how the second half felt about that day. 


	2. Chapter Two: Matt, Katie and Plane Rides

A/N: Ok, to clear things up...Marta and Summer were like that, because  
  
they had been fighting for the last couple of days for a really stupid  
  
reason, that they can't remember and just wanted to make the other   
  
person feel bad. You know how some girls can be...   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Matt Mooneyham, is pissed off. His parents: Summer and Zack, are   
  
making him go to a stupid-ass reunion, of their old band. "_Why   
  
couldn't he just stay home_?" Matt though. But he knew he had to go.   
  
Matt is a punk rocker, he's been many diffrent things, but punk rocker  
  
is what he's sticking with, he try's not to look like his dad, but   
  
can't hide the fact that they look alot alike. His little sister,   
  
Hannah, wants to go to the reunion. Yesterday, when they started   
  
packing, Matt didn't want too, but, Hannah made him. She is really   
  
bossy.  
  
In their Jeep, Matt was looking at the highway, watching it pass by,   
  
what was left of his dignity with it. He hates going places with his   
  
family.  
  
"Matt..This isn't so bad, is it?" Summer asked  
  
"Why are we even going?" Matt asked  
  
"You're Mom and I want to see our friends" Zack said  
  
"Like my supposed Godparents, what's their names again? Oh,   
  
yeah.._I _don't care" Matt said  
  
"It's Marta and Freddy and yes, you are going to see them. Their   
  
daughters: Jade and Jenna are gonna be there too" Zack said  
  
"Oh, joy" Matt said, sarcastically  
  
Zack missed everybody in the band, but he missed three people the   
  
most: Freddy, Marta and Katie. He had talked to Freddy once or twice   
  
on the phone and they sent pictures of their children to each other,   
  
until about four or five years ago. I hope this reunion doesn't turn   
  
out terrible.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katie Brown's ex-huband Brandon, had just brought their daughters:   
  
Sammy and Skye, who were identical twins, over to her house, so she   
  
could take them to the reunion with her. She lived in Newe York, so   
  
she didn't have to leave till the next day.  
  
She was excited to see her best friends, even though they never talked  
  
to each other. She wanted them to finally get to meet her two   
  
beautiful daughters, who were born not even a year after the band   
  
broke up, and she wanted to see how everybody else has been doing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Right now, I'm on a plane to New Jersey. I was forced to go on this   
  
trip, my life was put at stake, groundation, I mean...family trips   
  
suck. How bad can a trip on a plane get? In the seat next to me, a   
  
annoying 6 year old kid named, Harvey, will not stop bugging me, I   
  
feel like smacking him up-side the head.   
  
Mom and Dad are babbling incoherently about seeing their_ so-called_   
  
"_friends_." If they are such good friends, why don't they ever write,   
  
talk on the phone, or even send out a simple e-mail to each other,   
  
from time-to-time? Pretty bizarre friendship, they are just   
  
subconscious to the fact that, maybe those people they call their   
  
friends, aren't anymore. I might be wrong, I'm probably sounding   
  
really cruel right now, so I won't say anymore.  
  
Jade 


	3. Chapter Three: Old Friends, New Crushes

Chapter Three:  
  
One they way to Dewey's apartment, which he still lived in, the next morning, Marta felt happy and anxious. She couldn't wait to see the members of the band, she just wondered what seeing Summer would be like. When we got to the very familiar apartment building, Marta practically ran into it, when she got to the door of Dewey's apartment, she froze, waiting for Freddy and the girls to come, when they finally did, Marta hugged Freddy.  
  
"You can do this" Freddy said  
"I know" Marta said  
  
Marta slowly opened the door, the first thing she saw was Dewey.  
  
"Dewey!" Marta shrieked  
"Oh, hi" Dewey said, Marta ran over and hugged him.  
  
While Marta hugged him, standing behind Dewey, she saw Summer. Right then she let go of Dewey and ran over and hugged Summer, who hugged her back. The next thing they knew, they were both cying. Marta couldn't believe how much she had missed Summer.  
  
"Oh, Marta.." Summer said, speechless  
"I know, I did too" Marta said, Summer smiled  
"Hey, Tink" Freddy said, Summer walked over and hugged him  
"Hey..Where are you're daughters?" Summer asked  
"In the hallway" Marta said "Jade, Jenna! Come in here!"  
  
Jade and Jenna cautiously walked into the apartment.   
  
"Hi, everybody" Jade said, waving her hand  
"Where's Zack?" Freddy asked  
"In the bathroom..He's lecturing Matt on how to be polite" Summer said  
"I'll go get him" Freddy said, walking off  
  
Summer and Marta sat on a couch, while Jade looked around the living room of the apartment. She was already bored to death. Then her Freddy came back out, with her godfather Zack and that son of theirs, Summer had just mentioned Matt. Jade was amazed, he was so hot..Jade looked at him, Matt looked back.   
  
"Jade, Jenna..This is Matt" Freddy said  
"Hi" Matt said  
"Hey" Jade said  
  
Jade and Matt shook hands. They couldn't stop looking at each other, That had never happened to Jade or Matt before, not being able to keep their eyes off someone. Matt smiled at Jade, she blushed. "Why Am I Acting Like This? He's Just Another Guy" Jade thought to herself. "She is gorgeous" Matt thought.   
  
"Ok..Well, I guess we'll let you two get to know each other" Zack said  
  
Just then Katie, Michelle, Marco, Eleni, Alicia, Gordon, Lawrence and Frankie all walked in at the same time, with their families. All the members of the old band we're extremely happy to see each other, while all their kids, we're just staring at them.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy to see you guys" Katie said, while hugging Zack  
"Mom, are you ignoring _us_?" Anais, Alicia and Leonard's daughter, asked  
"No, sweetie" Alicia said "Matt? Jade? Where are you?"  
"Here" Jade and Matt said, at the same time, raising their hands.  
"Jade, you look just like you're dad" Katie said  
"Matt, looks like Zack" Marco said  
"No..I don't" Matt said, everybody laughed, even though Matt was not trying to be funny.  
"God, you guys..We need to catch up. Let's go to a bar or something" Michelle said  
"Ok..Come on guys. Kids..Please, don't tear up my apartment..Instruments are in the closet and set up over there if _you_ can play, play 'em whatever" Dewey said  
"Ok" Jade said, who could play electric guitar  
"Bye" Summer said, all the adults left, leaving the kids alone.  
  
Jade walked over to Dewey's closet and grabbed a white flying-v guitar. When she got back into the living room, she plugged the guitar into an amp close by and stepped up to a microphone. She sang and played "_These Dreams_" by Heart, Matt joined in on the drums, which he played. When they we're done, Matt and Jade sat on Dewey's couch, while all the oher kids, talked to each other:  
  
"So..You're a _really_ good singer" Matt said  
"Thanks" Jade said  
"Where are you from?" Matt asked  
"Los Angeles" Jade said "But we lived here in Jeresy till I was two, when this band broke up"  
"I'm from Detroit" Matt said, Jade nodded and smiled a smile, very similar to her father's.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marta, Freddy, Summer, Zack and everbody else we're at a bar called Lenny's Bar and Grille. They we're all sitting at the biggest table, in the bar, talking.  
  
"You guys I totally forgot you're kids names, tell me" Summer said  
"Band manager is coming back to you,_ huh_, Tinkerbell" Freddy said  
"Yeah, whatever..Freddy and Marta" Summer said  
"Jade and Jenna" Marta said, annoyed, like she had always been when Summer was like this when the band first started years ago  
"Zack and Summer...well, I know, but tell them" Summer said  
"Matt, Hannah and David" Zack said  
"Alicia and Leonard" Summer said  
"Anais and Rodney" Leonard said  
"Eleni and Marco" Summer said  
"Kaycie and Jacob" Eleni said  
"I knew that" Freddy said, raising his hand  
"um..You _would_, doll..Leni's you're cousin, _remember_?" Marta said  
"I'm not stupid" Freddy said, Marta rolled her eyes  
"Ok..Michelle and Gordon" Summer said  
"Candace" Michelle said  
"Katie" Summer said  
"Sammy and Skye" Katie said, smiling  
"And last, but definitely not least..Lawrence" Summer said  
"Preston..But he was adopted, as you know. He's 16" Lawrence said  
"I really did miss you guys" Gordon said  
"We all missed each other" Dewey said  
  
So, they all sat, drinking and reliving memories, both good and bad. Marta was having a great time reminiscing till her suicide came up, that's when for some reason she felt sick to her stomach, even though she had always felt comfortable talking about it with Freddy and her close friends in California:  
  
"Marta..Are you ok?" Dewey asked  
"Yeah..Just some bad memories" Marta said  
"Oh..The suicide" Katie said  
"Yeah, I..I..Can't believe I did that to myself" Marta said, starting to cry.  
"Blondie, don't cry" Alicia said  
"I'm ok..It's just kind of hard talking about it now, I mean what if I had accomplished killing myself? I would have never had Jade or Jenna..or married Freddy" Marta said, crying still, she wiped the tears off her face "Happy memories only..Ok?"   
"Yeah" Katie said  
  
They went back to talking and having the most fun any of them had, had for years. 


	4. Chapter Four: Formal Parties

Chapter Four:

The next day, everyone had to dress formally for a party the Freddy's   
parents, were throwing for the band at their country club. It made   
Jade sick, that she had to wear a dress, she hated dresses AND formal   
events. She was planning on running off and hiding somewhere, but   
couldn't because her mother was bugging her all day about how she was going to make her look "_beautiful_"...so, Marta is using Jade as her make-up doll:

"Mom, please..Don't make me go to this..Party..Help me save what's   
left of _my_ dignity" Jade said  
"Honey..You lost what was left of your dignity a long time ago"   
Marta said, sarcastically  
"Shut up" Jade said, almost laughing

"_At least she go to pick the dress_" Jade thought  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt was going to do it..He was going to ask Jade to the party. He   
knew he didn't have to take a date, but he really wanted to take Jade,   
so he dressed up in a suit...wow, Matt Mooneyham in a suit..

When the time came to meet everyone, outside Dewey's apartment   
building, Matt couldn't find Jade. But, he did see a girl..The most   
beautiful girl he had ever seen...then He though "_Oh my, God..That's   
Jade!_" She looked amazing..She was wearing a black-and-red dress that stopped about a inch above her knees, her hair was waved. Matt walked over to her and just stared.

"What?" Jade asked  
"Nothing..Um..I was wondering if..Maybe..You'd be my date..To the   
party?" Matt asked, stuttering  
"Really? Yeah, definitely" Jade said, smiling

Jade took Matt's hand and they walked to Freddy and Marta's car.   
Freddy looked at them strangely.

"Dad, Matt's riding with us" Jade said  
"um..Why?" Freddy asked  
"He's my date" Jade said  
"What she said" Matt said  
"Ok" Freddy said, hesitantly

Freddy felt very strange with Matt in the car..."_Jade's too young to   
date_" he thought, but let it slide. He didn't want Jade pissed off at   
him. When they all got to and into where the party was, they sat   
down, waiting for someone to say what they should do first:

"We could sing karaoke" Alicia said, everyone agreed, and walked over   
to where the DJ's karaoke stand was  
"Who wants to go first?" Zack asked "cause I'm not"  
"I will" Jade said

Jade picked "_Black Velvet_" and sang it flawlessly. Marta was shocked   
at how good her daughter was, she had never heard her sing like that.   
Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I can't believe you're just a good singer..Just like your Mom" Katie   
said  
"Thank you" Jade said  
"Ok..Let's put on some slow jams" The DJ said

The DJ put on "_Right Here Waiting_" by Richard Marx. Everybody who was married got up and started slow dancing. Matt nevously walked over to Jade and grabbed her hand.

"Can I have this dance?" Matt asked, quickly, still nervous  
"Yeah" Jade said, smiling widely

They walked out onto the dance floor and started to slow dance.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

Jade and Matt felt like they were the only people in the room, they   
were floating on air. Jade started singing.

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for   
you, whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here   
waiting for you, I took for granted, all the times that I thought   
would last somehow, I hear the laughter, I taste the tears but I   
can't get near you now, oh, can't you see it baby you've got me goin'   
crazy" Jade sang

They kept dancing, even though the song had stopped. Freddy was the   
one who ripped them out of their own little paradise together, and   
back to the real world.

"Jade...Jade...Jade!" Freddy yelled  
"_What_?" Jade snapped  
"The song's over" Freddy said, Jade blushed  
"Oh..Sorry, Dad" Jade said, Freddy smiled. Jade had actually said the   
word "_Sorry_"  
"It's ok" Freddy said, walking back to Marta

Jade was not acting like her self anymore, she felt..Different. She   
was feeling something new..She didn't know what though. All she knew was, that when she was dancing with Matt, it felt like all time   
stopped and they were the only things moving while everything else   
was frozen ice. Matt felt the same way, Jade was starting to scare   
herself, she had never felt like this about a guy before. But, the   
thing that freaked her out more was that..She liked the feeling.


	5. Chapter Five: Worries, and Shrinks

Chapter Five:  
  
"We're going to go to the bar downstairs" Summer told the kids, they nodded  
"Where's Preston?" Lawrence asked  
"No sure..he left early from the party" Sammy said, twiddling her thumbs  
"Be good" Marta said  
  
All the kids were excited that the parents were leaving them alone at the hotel they were staying at. They decided that they were going to go swimming in the hotel pool downstairs. Jade went to get her swin-suit on...her parents had got her, her own room to stay in.  
  
When, Jade walked into her room, she got a huge suprise.. Preston was sitting on the reclining chair by her bed.  
  
"Preston..um...What are you doing here?" Jade asked, slightly stuttering  
"Oh..nothing...I came to see you" Preston said  
"Ok...How did you get in here?" Jade asked  
"Card" Preston said, waving around one of her two hotel room cards  
"How did you.." Jade said, but was cut off by Preston jumping up and kissing her  
"Preston! Why are you.." Jade said, but she was cut off again  
"Shhhh...quiet" Preston said, trying to kiss her again, but Jade slapped him, Preston slapped her back.  
"You bastard!" Jade said, loudly  
"Be quiet or..I'll kill you" Presto said, seriously. Jade whimpered.  
  
Preston pushed Jade onto the bed and started making out with her. Jade didn't get what was happening..she didn't want to either.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt was starting to get really worried about Jade, she has not come down to the pool yet and it's been almost twenty minutes.  
  
"Jenna..what do you think's taking Jade so long?" Matt asked  
"Who knows, she's probably trying to look all "_hot_" for you" Jennasaid, putting emphasis on the word "hot."  
"I'm going to go check on her" Matt said  
  
Matt got up, wrapped a towel around him and took the elevator up to the floor he was staying on. The first thing, Mat saw was, Jade sitting by the wall facing opposite of him, staring into space, shaking. Matt ran over and sat in front of her, he grabbed her hand, which was shaking and cold.  
  
"Jade..What's wrong?" Matt asked, concernly  
  
Jade's lips moved, but no words came out. Matt moved in and kissed Jade on the lips, she screamed.  
  
"No! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Jade screamed  
"I'm sorry" Matt said  
  
Jade's eyes rolled back into her head, she fell over. Matt grabbed   
her before she hit the floor. He lifted her up, got onto his feet and walked into the elevator. When, Matt got to the downstairs bar, he   
saw the parents right away. But, they didn't see him.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Marta, Freddy!" Matt almost yelled, everyone looked up. When Marta saw Jade, she dropped her drink, the glass shattered on the cedar wood floor.  
  
"Oh my god" Marta said  
"What happened?" Freddy asked, angerly  
" We were at the pool, she didn't come down. So, I went upstairs too look for her. I found her in the hallway, she looked dazed and fainted" Matt said, leaving out the kiss  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her...God, let's take her to the hospital" Summer said  
  
"Ok..Summer, Zack..come with us. Watch the kids, Katie..or whoever else wants too" Marta said, in a daze.  
  
Summer, Marta, Freddy, Zack and Matt rushed Jade to the emergency room. They had to wait ten minutes. Jade woke up an hour later, she   
wouldn't talk at all, so they sent her too the hospital psychiatrist,   
Dr. Evans.  
  
"Ok..what's your name?" Dr. Evans asked Jade  
"Ja.." Jade said, but stopped  
  
"_Mmm_...Whay aren't you talking? Did something happen to you tonight?" Dr. Evans asked, Jade started crying  
"No...Why are you doing this to me? Stop, please" Jade said, dazed  
"What are you talking about? Talk to me" Dr. Evans said  
"_I_ don't want to goddamn talk" Jade said, angerly, not in a daze anymore  
"Ok..When you are ready to tell me what's wrong..Come back" Dr. Evans said, Jade robotically nodded  
"Can we take her back to the hote we're staying at?" Freddy asked  
"She should stay here till she talks to me about whatever happened...  
she obviously is expirencing some emotional distress" Dr. Evans said, Freddy nodded  
  
Jade was put in the room closest to Dr. Evans office. Freddy, Marta, Zack and Summer left to get Jade's things, Matt was left with her.  
  
"Jade..Why won't you say what's wrong?" Matt asked  
"I can't" Jade said  
"Why? Jade..whatever happened tonight couldn't of been _that_ bad" Matt said, Jade started crying  
"I promised" Jade whispered, through tears  
  
Matt hugged Jade. They were hugging for a long time. Jade now perfectely knew what had happened to her..she was raped..by Preston Tsai...and there was nothing she could do about it. 


	6. Chapter Six: Telling What Happened and T...

Chapter Six:  
  
Jade, would no tell anyone..not even Matt..her new boyfriend, about   
  
what happened, even after having to be in a hospital that creeped her   
  
out for over two weeks. She decided she was going to tell some..Matt.   
  
Jade called Matt at the hotel his family was still staying at,   
  
everybody had left except for Katie, Alicia, and Leonard, who stayed   
  
with their kids and obivously Marta, Freddy and Jenna. Matt came to   
  
her see her right away, he kissed her.  
  
"Hello to you, too" Jade said, Matt smiled  
  
"So..What's up?" Matt asked, sitting down next to Jade  
  
"Um..........I'm ready to tell someone" Jade said  
  
"What happened that night?" Matt asked  
  
"Yeah" Jade said  
  
"What did happen?" Matt asked, Jade looked down at her feet  
  
"Something bad" Jade said  
  
"How bad?" Matt asked  
  
"Really bad" Jade said "Ok..name five really bad things that happen   
  
to..girls"  
  
"um...Suicide" Matt said  
  
"Not depressed" Jade said  
  
"Drugs" Matt said  
  
"Stupid" Jade said  
  
"Alcohol" Matt said  
  
"Hate the headaches you get" Jade said  
  
"I don't know" Matt said "I give up"  
  
"It's something bad some guys do to some girls" Jade said  
  
"Beat?" Matt asked  
  
"No!" Jade yelled, obivously getting angery  
  
"Ok, ok..Don't get pissy...um..rape" Matt said, Jade's eyes quickly   
  
filled up with tears "No"  
  
"Yeah" Jade said, crying  
  
"Who? Who did it to you? I swear I'm going to kill him" Matt said,   
  
angerly  
  
"It was Preston" Jade said, quickly. She then put her hand over her   
  
mouth "No...he's going to kill me now"  
  
"He threatened you?" Matt asked, Jade nodded  
  
"Please..He'll really hurt me if you do anything" Jade said, crying   
  
still  
  
"No...I'm going to kill him, before he can hurt you like this anymore"  
  
Matt said  
  
"He's not hurting me..yet" Jade said, quietly  
  
"Not physically...emotionally" Matt said, walking out of the room  
  
"Don't go! I don't want him to hurt you" Jade said  
  
"He won't" Matt said  
  
"Matt..please, don't go...I love you" Jade siad, Matt walking back   
  
into the room and up to her.  
  
"Really?" Matt asked  
  
"Really" Jade said  
  
Matt smiled and kissed Jade, when they stopped, Matt pulled Jade up   
  
to her feet.  
  
"Come on" Matt said  
  
"What? I'm not going anywhere" Jade said  
  
"You're going to talk to Dr. Evans" Matt said, Jade shook her head  
  
"I can't...I told you, he'll kill me...Why can't you get that through   
  
you fucking head!" Jade yelled  
  
"You have to tell, Dr. Evans!" Matt yelled back  
  
Jade started thinking about that night...When Preston raped her, she   
  
couldn't take it. Jade dropped to the floor and started screaming.   
  
Matt ran over and dropped next to her, telling her to stop. Jade then   
  
started shaking violently on the floor. Dr. Evans ran into the room.  
  
"Jade! Stop it" Dr. Evans said  
  
"She's not faking" Matt said  
  
"Yes, she is...I've seen this happen before" Dr. Evans said  
  
Jade stopped shaking and stood up.  
  
"Why would you do that, Jade?" Dr. Evans asked  
  
"I don't know...I didn't want to tell anyone else" Jade said, quietly  
  
"Matthew..Did she tell you what happenened to her?" Dr. Evans asked,   
  
Matt nodded  
  
Just then Marta and Freddy ran in, both out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Marta asked  
  
"Jade, is going to tell us what happened that night" Dr. Evans said  
  
"No, I'm not" Jade said  
  
"Jade, tell us..Don't you want to get out of here?" Dr. Evans asked  
  
"No..I can't tell" Jade said  
  
"Why?" Freddy asked  
  
"You wouldn't understand..No one can help me" Jade said, starting to   
  
cry again. Marta ran over and hugged her.  
  
"We can help you..if you tell us" Marta said  
  
"I can't tell! Don't you get it?! I've probably gotten myself in   
  
enough trouble telling Matt! Shit!" Jade yelled, she started   
  
screaming again  
  
Dr. Evans pulled out a syringe and a medicine that relaxed and put   
  
people to sleep. It worked on Jade right away.  
  
"Ok, Jade, I will ask you this one more time: what happened too you?"   
  
Dr. Evans asked  
  
"No..can't say" Jade said, sleepily  
  
"Tell us" Dr. Evans said, starting to get angry  
  
"Preston..he.." Jade said, but stopped  
  
"Preston? What did he do to you?" Freddy asked, angerly  
  
"He..He..raped me" Jade said, with that she fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Talks, Tears, First Kiss

Chapter Seven:  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
Jade..my Jade..raped. Why did this have to happen to my daughter of all people and by Preston...Lawrence's adoptive son...Preston is sixteen, Jade is only tweleve, how could he do this to a child? It makes me sick to my stomach, I'm going to teach that little pervert a thing or two. Dr. Evans wants to talk to Marta and I, while Jade's still knocked out from the drugs Dr. Evans gave her. Marta is in complete shock, I am almost crying. I am going to kill Preston.  
  
End POV  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What are we going to do about Jade, Dr. Evans? Why did this have to happen to her?" Marta asked, crying uncontrolably  
"This happens alot nowaday's, now that she's told us what happend to her. We should take her to one of the doctors and check to see if everything's, Ok" Dr. Evans said  
"Why?" Freddy asked  
"Well..She could have gotten: STDs, HIV/AIDS or any other transmitted disease from her rapist or she could be pregnant" Dr. Evans said  
"When?" Freddy asked  
"Now would be the best time" Dr. Evans said  
  
They went into Jade's hospital room to get Jade. When they got there,   
they found Matt sleeping on a chair, he had pulled up by Jade's bed, holding her hand. Freddy picked Jade up and carried her to the doctor   
who was checking her up, Dr. Thompson, The tests were taken while   
Jade was still sleeping. When they were done, Freddy brought Jade   
back to her hospital room. Where she woke up right away.  
  
"Daddy? What happened?" Jade asked, sleepily  
"You told us what happened and were taken tests on" Freddy said, quietly  
"Oh..I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys right away...I was scared" Jade said  
"I would be too...I'm sorry this had to happen to you" Freddy said  
"You know it's not your fault..right?" Jade asked  
"I know..but.." Freddy said, but stopped when he started crying.  
  
Jade got up and hugged her father. She hated seeing him like this, she wanted him happy again.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna just found out what happened to her sister. "How come this had to happen to Jade?" Jenna thought. She thought her sister would of   
fought whoever did this to her off. Why didn't she? Jenna cryed..for Jade, for her parents and for herself. Someone walked over and touched her shoulder, It was Rodney, Alicia and Leonard's son.  
  
"Hey, Are you ok, Jenna?" Rodney asked  
"No..It's just what happened to Jade" Jenna said, still crying  
"I'm sorry about that" Rodney said, sitting down next to Jenna  
"No..You don't have to be..I'm ok now" Jenna said, putting on a fake smile  
"I can tell you're lying" Rodney said, Jenna laughed  
"Got me there" Jenna said  
"I know, I always get that kinda stuff" Rodney said, Jade smiled  
"Yeah right" Jenna said, sarcastically  
"No really, I do" Rodeny said, sarcastically  
"You're nice" Jenna said  
"You are too" Rodeny said "And beautiful"  
  
Just then, Jenna didn't know what came over her, but she kissed   
Rodeny right on the lips. She had never felt anything like that kiss before, she loved it. Rodney's lips tasted like cotton candy ice cream, or was it his tounge? She couldn't tell. When they stopped kissing, they looked at each other strangly.  
  
"Woah" Rodeny said, Jenna giggled  
"I'm sorry" Jenna said   
"It's ok" Rodney said, this time Rodney kissed her. It was even better that the first time.  
"Thanks for what you said" Jenna said  
"I meant it" Rodney said, Jenna blushed  
"Thanks...You kiss good..even though I don't have that much expirence" Jenna said  
"First kisses?" Rodney asked  
"Yeah..You too?" Jenna asked, Rodney nodded  
"Wanna be my girlfriend? You don't have to though, if you think it's wierd having a black boyfriend" Rodeny said  
"No, It isn't..Yeah, I really do wann be you're girlfriend" Jenna said "Rodney?"  
"Huh?" Rodney asked  
  
Jade leaned in and rubbed her nose back and forth on Rodney's nose, he looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"What was that?" Rodney asked  
"That...was a butterfly kiss" Jenna said  
"Oh" Rodney said, smiling, showing his really white teeth  
"Li gradisco" Jenna said  
"What?" Rodney asked  
"It's Italian, it means "I like you"" Jenna said, Rodney nodded  
"I like you, too" Rodney said  
  
Jenna was now happy again, she had just got er first boyfriend and first kiss in the last five minutes. "I love my life" Jenna thought. 


	8. Chaper Eight: News, Shock and Trying to ...

Chapter Eight:  
  
Waiting for Jade's damn test results was a hell for her. She wanted to know the results. So, when the results got to them, she was releaved.

"Results..Come on, I'm waiting" Jade said, sarcastically. Dr. Evans flashed Jade a quick half smile.  
"um..Yes" Dr. Evans said, shuffling her papers around.  
"Is there something wrong with her?" Marta asked concernly  
"No, no. She's fine" Dr. Evans said  
"So, she can leave now?" Freddy asked  
"Yes, but there is ..um..there is one thing" Dr. Evans said  
"What?" Jade asked, quickly  
"She doesn't have any diseases but..Well, this..Jade,, You're pregnant" Dr. Evans said  
  
Jade was blown away by the remark. Pregnant? Why her? "Everything Happens to me!" Jade thought.  
  
"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Freddy asked  
"Yes..she has three options as you probably know" Dr. Evans said "It's your choice Jade"  
"Me..My decision? Sp, you saying I have to choose between: abortion, adoption and keeping it?" Jade asked  
"Yes" Dr. Evans said  
"I-I-I'm going to go find Matt" Jade stuttered, getting up and running out of Dr. Evans office.  
  
Jade found Matt in the waiting room with Summer, Zack and his two siblings: Hannah and David. Jade ran over and kissed Matt.  
  
"I guess the test results were good ones" Zack said, smirking  
"You'd think that" Jade snapped  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Zack asked  
"Nothing..God! I'm already having mood swings" Jade said  
"What? Mood swings? Are you preganant or something?" Matt asked, sarcastically. Jade laughed nervouly  
"You guessed right" Jade said. Matt's mouth dropped open, Summer and Zack were both equally shocked.  
"You're not kidding?" Matt asked, Jade nodded  
"Have you decided what your going to do yet, Sweetie?" Summer asked  
"That's what I'm thinking about right now" Jade said  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe I'm actually pregnant! I decided I'm going to keep the baby, It didn't go too well with my Mother:  
  
Me: I'm ging to keep the baby, Mom  
Mom: Did you think about it?  
Me: I'm not getting an abortion, If that's what you mean  
Mom: Thinkk about it again  
Me: I did I'm keeping it  
Mom: You're making a mistake, Jade  
Me: Was I a mistake?  
Mom: No, you weren't. Just...don't ruin your life  
Me: I ruined your life, This kid will ruin mine. I'm a slut, who might be making a bad decision. And I deserve that.  
Mom You are not a slut! This is not your fault  
Me: Like mother, Like daughter..I'm a slut..So, your a slut too  
Mom: Jade Rose Jones..Don't you ever call me that again!  
Me: Mom, I'm sorry..It's my moods, I'm tierd.  
  
This sucks...I turn 13 next week and I'm going to have a baby. Funny hhow life can work somethimes, huh? I , just hope my life isn't ruined by the decision I made.  
  
- Jade  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got the news that Jade was pregnant right after, I started trying to be a "rebel", like Jade use to be. I've really never been the "rebel" type, I tryed to change that, only to get myself in deep shit.  
  
I was trying to find something "bad" to do, so, since Dewey wasn't at his apartment, and since he told Rodney and I that we could stay there..I looked around his apartment with Rodney, my boyfriend, who was going along with my plan.

I came apon Dewey's alcohol cabinet, and grabbed stuff to make Bloody Mary's, which Jade taught me to make about a year ago. So, I threw in a little vodka, tomato juice, a little bit of salt and pepper and I had mad Rodney and I, a perfectly good Bloody Mary.   
  
By our second one, Rodney and I were drunk. I had put a "little" too much vodka in our drinks. I found some cigerettes next, but, after one I felt sick to my stomach and decided I was never going to take up smoking.  
  
I must have passed out, because, I woke up in my hotel bed. My Mom and Dad were pissed at me.The next think I knew, I was packing to go home. My parents decided that were were moving to Detroit, to be closer to their friends. Rodney's family live near were we are going to live, so I'll get to see him everyday. Jade will get to see Matt too.  
  
Preston, Jade's sick-minded rapist, is going to Juvie Hall till he turns eighteen, then he is going to jaol, for an un-known amount of time. Serves him right.  
  
Who knows what life changing expirence will happen next...I just hope Jade does good with that baby of hers.  
  
- Jenna Jones


	9. Chapter Nine: New Life, and DeathTHE END

Chapter Nine:  
Jade's POV  
  
Driving to the hospital to have my baby..I was scared to death, Being in the delivery room right now, is even scarier. I just want to get this baby out of me.  
  
"Alright..Jade, push" The doctor said  
"Ok" I said, I pushed  
"One more time and your done" The Doctor said  
  
I pushed as hard as I could. I heard the doctor say, "It's a girl!" I gasped for breath, I knew it was done, I'm going to die. I'm bleeding to much.  
  
"I don't want to die!" I said  
"You're not going to die..Oh, God..She's bleeding too much"The Doctor said  
"I want Jenna to name my baby" Jade said  
  
It felt like only ten seconds after I had passed out, that I was awake again. But, this time I was in a new place. I was dead.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Jenna's POV  
  
Jade's dead..Why Jade? Why? I saw it happen, she was bleeding, the blood would not stop coming out. She knew she was going to die, too. So, she said she wanted me to name her baby girl, her beautiful daughter:  
  
"Mom? Why Jade?" I asked, crying my eyes out.  
"I-I-I-I don't know" Mom said, in shock  
"Doctor, I'm going to to name her now" I said  
"Ok" The Doctor said  
"Isabella Jade Jones" I said, The Doctor nodded  
  
Isabella was Jade's favorite name. I bet she's smiling down from heaven now, she'll always be. I'm going to watch over her daughter, like she's my own. I will tell little Izzy about Jade. I will never hurt Izzy, I will never tell her about Preston. Jade, talking to you right now, "I love you, Jade. I always will. Youa re my best friend and sister. You are more than that. You're spirit will always live on"  
  
THE END 


	10. Epolouge

Epolouge:  
Matt's POV  
  
Thirteen years, wow...I can't believe JAde died thirteen years ago today. Isabella has always wondered how her mother was...and that quston is easy to anwser: Jade was just like you. Today, Jenna, her husband Rodney and I are taking Isabella to Jade's grave to talk to her:  
  
"Ok..So, you wanted to know about Jade" I said  
"Yeah, obviously..Any thirteen year old girl would want to know about their dead mother" Isabella said  
"She was a rebel before she met Matt..but was always: friendly and sweet" Jenna said  
"I loved her so much" I said  
"I really wish I could of met her" Isabella said  
"We do too...She was a a great force of life" Rodney said  
  
I started crying then..I have not cried since Jade died, I was thirteen then, now I'm twenty-six...I'm too old to cry, but I know I hav to let it all out..so I am.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Happy birthday to me..I'm offically a teenager today. It makes mefeel kinda weird that my birthday is on my Mom's death-day. I always felt it was my fault that she died, until when I turned ten, Matt and Jenna told me that it wasn't and I believed it, I had always..I just had to hear it from someone else.  
  
I just wish I could of met her, ya know. Matt says that I'm just like her. I'm happy about that, too. At least I have a little peice of her in me...and I love her for that, I always will love her.  
  
-Isabella Jones 


	11. Thanks READ THIS!

Authors Note:  
  
Guess what? Guess what?... If you didn't guess it too bad because I'm telling you...I have a new idea for a SOR story!!!! So, I'll be creating it as soon as I finish writing the first chapter...It's gonna be a funny story not a depressing one...When I'm done with that one, I'm goning to write a spoof...ON MY OWN STORY'S! Yay!   
  
I will leave you with my two fave SOR quotes:  
  
Dewey Finn: Give up, just quit, because in this life, you can't win. Yeah, you can try, but in the end you're just gonna lose, big time, because the world is run by the Man. The Man, oh, you don't know the man. He's everywhere... in the Whitehouse... down the hall -Ms. Mullens, she's the man. And the Man ruined the ozone, he's burning down the Amazon, and he kidnapped Shamu and put her in a chlorine tank! And there used to be a way to stick it to the Man. It was called Rock and Roll, but guess what, oh no, the man ruined that, too, with a little thing called MTV! So don't waste your time trying to make anything cool or pure or awesome cause the man is just gonna call you a fat washed up loser and crush your soul. So do yourselves a favor and just GIVE UP!   
  
and..................  
  
Dewey Finn: Does anyone have the guts to tell me off. huh?   
  
Freddy Jones: Shut the hell up, Schneebly   
  
(I LOVE KEVIN CLARK!, NOT IN A SICK DEMENTED WAY, BUT HE IS SOOOOOO HOTT!!!!!!)

Here's My Thanks for reviews:

Nanners-77: yeah, I know it was kinda stupid to have them just fight like that, but I did mention in a author's note why they fought so...yeah. Thanks for liking it.  
  
BlackFloyd03: Thanks!  
  
mellowyellow36: Thanks for liking all my stories! You're my most faithful reviewer, still!  
  
Swimmerkitti: thanks, your review helped me..kinda. now I put more emotion in my writing, just wait till chapter five..........  
  
mellowyellow36: yep, thanks for reviwing again!  
  
Nanners-77: Thanks you soooo much! I love reunion stories too, it's fun to see what people make the characters act when their older. Jade is almost 13 and Jenna is 11  
  
BlackFloyd03: You really thinks that's funnny, I wasn't trying to make it! thankz sooo much!!

Crazy Chica 91: Poor Jade..I know. Hugs? I'll do that... Dr. Phil does help, doesn't he? So, do Post-It's, nothing like a happy note, to make a terrible day like that sooo much better. I was going to give Jenna a boyfriend...actually I wasn't, but thanks for that idea, It really helped my story. Thanks you sooooo much for liking my story!

BlackFloyd03: Ironic? I like being ironic....I was funny again? Yay, me!! Thanks for liking my story.

Waterbug7: yeah, I know...I wanted to make it quick and painless....Thanks for the epilouge idea, I guess it was a good thing to do, ya know to find out what Isabella was like when she was thirteen. Thanks for liking my story.

BlackFloyd03: THANKS!!!!!!

writerdude3000: Thanks! I'm happy you liked my story, I am gonna keey writing SOR fics like I said up there, and please don't go crazy...I'd be sad, to lose a great reviewer!  
  
Much Luv, xobadrhymer03 (I'm not brittboo91 anymore, I decided to change my name!)  
  
l8ter  
  
I'm outtie :)


End file.
